A Year Without Rain
by Skye-Love90
Summary: Ash and Misty are in same school and in same classes. They hate each other but when Ms. Maloney, their drama teacher makes Ash the Romeo and Whitney the Juliet. Will Misty and Ash confess their hidden feelings before something bad happens ? PS,CS,IS. R
1. Chapter 1

**A Year Without Rain...**

A/N - hey ! here's my other fic. ! hope you liked my other ones too...! [ finally writing a story like after 1 year. ]...cheers ! hope you'll njoy it

Disclaimer - I do NOT own pokemon or any of it's character [ I wish I had`] + I also do not own any songs used in this. [ songs are of : LMNT, Miley Cyrus , Ashley Tisdale , Charice , Taylor Swift , Vanessa Carlton , Jesse McCartney, Linkin Park , Selena Gomez ]

Ages`:

Ash : 16 [ but a few more months older than Misty ]

Misty : 16

Drew - 16

May - 16

Dawn : 16

Paul - 16

Whitney - 16

Karen - 35

[ Everyone are in 10th grade . They all are Sophomore ]

It was a bright sunny day. The Cerulean city gym was shining brightly in the shining sunlight. And there was lot of sunlight present in my room. so irritating. I just wished if there will be darkness everywhere not sunlight because i hate light. Yeah. true i just hate light because I cannot see any light or hope in my future or present. I , Misty Kasumi Waterflower. A 17 year old girl lives with her Foster Mother, Karen. Yeah. I lost my mother a few year ago and now I am captured in this dark place for my whole life. It is really bad to see your mother dying infront of you and you cannot do anything except stand there and was too much for me and from that day i decided not to love anyone again. because the pain when they goes away burns your heart...

" Misty ! " Karen Shouted From downstairs " Hurry Up Misty ! you have to go to school ! and it's 8:50 already "

" Oh gosh ! I will be late again ! Coming Karen ! " I hurriedly made her way downstairs and started popping breakfast in my mouth and after eating the half toast I picked my bag and books and ran out of the house like a hurricane just came and strucked the house.

"This Girl can never understand " Karen let out a small laugh

At school :

" Where is she ? she should have came by now ! " May said tapping her foot angrily.

" She will come May . now stop tapping your foot ! " Dawn said irritatingly

May Maple and Dawn Hikari. My best friends are in same standard as me and possibly like my sisters but still they dont know anythihng about me and my mother... I decided not to tell anything to them as they will leave me alone if I will...

Well, let me tell you about them. May is having brown hair which she usually likes to keep in a ponytail or open. She is also having brownish-reddish eyes and pale skin She wears a red tank top with blue denim capris and a blue full-sleeved jacket and she is having quite tempery nature and kind of tomboy. but she is good natured. Whereas Dawn's hair are Purple which are usually in new styles eyerytime. She is more of a girly-girl compared to me and May. She is also having Blue eyes and wears a dark-blue tank top with matching mini-skirt with a sparkly belt and is of awesome nature !

" here I am girls. " I said running fastly as I could and bumped into May. Whack !

" Hehehe. I am sorry May. I was just um... I was.. Kind..of .. Late..Th- " I stumbed saying but May cut me off

" Whatever ! Let's go to the class. Only 5 in. to go for bell ! " May said kind of frustuated

" AAAAAAHHHHH ! " Me and Dawn screamed at the`same time and started to run blindly again knocking May behind

" These girls get on my nerves sometimes ! or I guess today's mine unlucky day ! " May then slowly walks towards her`class.

Me and Dawn were running Blindly and before we got to our class I bumped into someone again and we both flew away from each other.

" Owwwww...! I am so sor- " I said rubbing my temples but suddenly opened my eyes to see...

" ASH KETCHUM ! how you dare t- " I said frustuated by this guy ! [ ya he is just so irritating ! or maybe not... but i hate him ! ]

" Hey ! you were the one who was in hurry not me ! you should say sorry to me ! " he said in a irritating voice.

Let me tell you... I hate this Ash guy ! he is in same class as me ! Why the hell ! I mean he is only 3 inches tall than me and he is having messy black hair with black eyes and he wears a black plain t-shirt and a blue and red coloured jacket with blue denim eans. he is not too skinny not too muscle man he is just so right and also every single girl's heartthrob in school and so kind to girls but...why is he always angry with me ? ! Argh ! I hate him !

" no way ! It was your mistake ! Dawn you also saw it isn't it ? " I tried to defend myself. and looked at Dawn and noticed that she was staring at Paul and vice versa. [ Paul is Ash's best friend with Dark blue eyes and hair same as eyes, he also wears a red and blue t-shirt with dark blue denim jacket and matching jeans. ]

" DAWN ! "

" Whaaaa !` " Who suddenly gets shock and looks at me

" What's going on here ? Guys ? " Drew comes out of nowhere [ another boy oh Mr. Cupid's group ]

" oh gosh how'd you fallen down Myst ? " He says in surprise and slowly helps me to regain my balance but then May comes and Drew notices her

" Oh gosh ! hey, May ! " he shouts and suddenly leaves my hand locking his eyes at her and leaves my hand. And again I lost my balance and falls down

" Whatever ! " May says and picks me up.

" HmMmm. guys will u help me pick up ? " Ash says still sitting in floor

" Oh yeah sorry. " Drew picks him up

"So Misty.. are you going to say sorry to me or not ? " Ash insisted

" What ! no I am not "

" You should ! "

" No i will not ! " I fought back

" Yes ! "

" No ! "

" Yes ! "

" No ! "

" Yes ! "

" NO ! "

" YESSSSS ! "

" OH JUST SHUT UP YOU BOTH ! AND GO INSIDE ! " May Shouted

" No wayyy until he/she says sorry to me ! " We both shouted at her

" Oh gosh ! now they both are gone...NOW ! Dawn whispered to Paul and then suddenly May pushed both of inside with her full force

The Bell rings... And Ms. Maloney walks in the classroom...

" Good Morning class. please sit down " Ms. Maloney says softly

" Good morning Ms. Maloney " The class hums rather than saying and everyone takes their seats. [ I was in 2nd seat Beside May and In front of Dawn. WIth Ash in front of me and Paul and Drew side by side of him ]

" So class there is going to be a play of _Romeo and Juliet _. But it is a musical play so... good singers will be chosen. So lets start the audition "

We 3 exchange glances. And May and Dawn gave me a you-will-get-that-Juliet-part Look. Which made my face frown.

" Hmmm. I can see talking going on. So let's start with you May ! " She said as she pointed towards us

" well..ohh..k " May shyly leaves her seat and stands in front of the whole class and starts singing Teardrops on my guitar By Taylor Swift. [ A/N : I am too tired to write the lyrics ]

" That was awesome May ! But I guess we want a singer with a little thin voice than yours. But still it was a great try and I can saw Drew lookin at you while you were singing " Ms. Maloney says coyly as May finished singing. May blushed

" So..um..Misty you are next come on girl ! " says happily and cheefully as I am her favorite student.

" Yeah miss " I slowly makes my way up to front of the class and saw Ash just sitting right in front of me. Then I took a deep breathe and started singing I'd Lie by Taylor Swift. After Singing I opened my eyes to see Ms. Maloney crying and Dawn and May and other girls of class with tears in their eyes.

" Hey ! was it THAT bad ? " I asked suspiciously

" No..No..It was...was..Great Misty ! " Ms. Maloney said with tears and other girls nodded

" Um..Well..ok..thank you. "

" So class what do you say ? anyone else to audition ? " Ms. Maloney suddenly wipes her tears and shouts in class. Dawn, Whitney [ My biggest enemy and the biggest fangirl of Ash. I hate her ! " , Emerson [ yeah she is a girl ] and 4-5 other girls raise their hands.

" Ok .so let's hear Dawn, Whitney and Emerson fastly then we will start with boy's auditions. "

All the boys gasped.

" Ok. Dawn so let's hear you first "

Dawn got up moved in front of the whole class and started singing Kiss the girl by Ashley Tisdale.

" That was good Dawn. " Ms. Maloney said and called for Whitney who sang I miss you by Miley Cyrus and Then Emerson who sang Our Song by Taylor Swift . After they finished singing Ms. Maloney called for boy's audition

" So...Ash ! come on up ! "

" What ? me... no way ! " Ash denied

" come on Ash or i'll deduct your final exam's marks. "

Ash rolled his eyes and stood up, he moved to front of the class and started singing Because you live by Jesse McCartney.

" That was GREAT Ash ! your singing is really nice " was surprised by his singing. " Ok so anyone else ? "

" Meeeee ! " Spider put his hand up

" Well okk. " Ms. Maloney said yawning

He came and started singing Numb by Linkin Park, looking directly at me and i gave him a death glare

" That...That..was so r- " Ms. Maloney was going to say something but he cut her off

" incredible ! I know ! " Spider said and then noticed the class's look. Everyone was staring him with Weird, Strange look.

" NO SPIDER IT WAS ANNOYING ! GO BACK TO YOUR SEAT ! " Ms. Maloney was shouting so loud that all other classes may have been shaken up by the volume of her.

He walked back to his seat. His head bent.

" So class it is decided that Ash will be playing Romeo. " Ms. Maloney happily said and Ash froze in his place.

" but...bu..bu.b-"

" No but Mr. Ketchum. Once I have said it's over "

" Well...ok..I am ready. But who will be Juliet ? " Ash frowned

" Yeah, according to me ... Juliet will be played by - "

A/N : hey ! eager to find out who will be Juliet ? for that keep reading and reviewing ! R&R ! Cheers. AND POKESHIPPING 4ever !


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : hey ! Another Chappie here with many grammatical errors. ! :p

DiScLaImEr : I do not own pokemon or any of it's character and also the songs you will see in this !

Flashback

" So class it is decided that Ash will be playing Romeo. " Ms. Maloney happily said and Ash froze in his place.

" but...bu..bu..."

" No but Mr. Ketchum. Once I have said it's done "

" Well...ok..I am ready. But who will be Juliet ? " Ash frowned

Flashback End

" Yeah, according to me ... Juliet will be played by - " The whole class got eager

" Whitney ! " Ms. Maloney suddenly said and Ash and Me got frozen in our place. And Witney got stars in her eyes and started jumping for joy

" Hey wake up Myst. Come on."

I suddenly came out of my dreams.

" hmm. yeah, well, ok " I stumbled

" Hey Myst you should be happy. You didn't get that role. isn't it " Dawn said to brighten me up but she was really sad by this.

" Umm...Yeah " I tried to say still stumbling. I looked at Ash who was giving This-cannot-happen look at Ms. Maloney

" But ! She dosen't even sing well ! " Ash shouted

" Yeah Ash, I got what you saying but her voice is more comforted to get the Juliet part. And yeah for others, Misty and Drew will be Ash's managers and Dawn and May will be Whitney's managers. "

And the bell rang before Ash can say anything. Ms. Maloney walked out of class and so the other kids too. Whitney came to Ash giving me a dirty look.

"So Ashy this is what you 't it ? " She said and put a hand on his shoulder.

He shrugged her off and said " Stay away from me ! " He shouted and ran out of the class while Drew and Paul followed him.

" Hey come on Myst. We have to go "

I got up from my seat and started walking toward other class. And I noticed one thing that the whole day till lunch break Ash ignored me. And I was not feeling good even if I hate him.

At the luch [ A/N - yeah, I am too tired to write about other classes , so I am just gonna skip classes ]

" Misty are you alright from the morning thing ? " May asked concerned

" Yeah I am May " I said playing with my food in the tray and sadly looking at the food.

" Misty I know that you love him You should commit this to him " Dawn said taking my hand

" What the hell are you talking about DAWN ! " I said and flung my hand away from her's

" Dawn is correct deary " May said looking in my eyes.

" I do not love him May. Alright ? I DO NOT LOVE HIM " I said with water in my eyes

" But Mys- " Dawn tried to say something but May cut him off

" No, leave it Dawn , Let her think and decide. Come on, happy now ? " May stated

I nodded my head.

" Good girl, now come on eat your food " May said smiling

" Yeah " I smiled as well

" _They both are sooooo good friends. indeed best friends. I think I should tell em'about my mum. they can surely save me from it. or otherwise they'll forever think Karen as my real mum " I thought_

" What are you thinking ? "

" Nah, Nothing. Just thinking how good and best you two are "

May and Dawn smiled wider

" It's our pleasure Myst " Dawn said

" Yeah, I know. Well jokes aside. So May ! when are you gonna tell Drew how you feel " I said happily and May blushed a deeeeeep shade of red and Dawn suddenly burst out laughing.

" What kind of question is this Myst ? ! " She shouted at me still blushing

" Well this one is really true. Nyc one Myst ! " Dawn said still laughing

" Another thing Dawn, when are YOU going to tell Paul how you feel ? " I asked coyly and Dawn suddenly stopped laughing and blushed a more deeper red than May and this time it was May's chance to laugh wildly.

" Goooooood question Misty ! " May said chuckling and we three laughed and somehow somehow I felt good from what happened in the morning...

After School...

" Bye May ! Bye Dawn ! Meet ya tomorrow ! " I shouted as I waved to them , they waved back and then started walking towards their home. And I started walking toward my home.

" _Were they correct ? Am I really falling in LOVE with Ash ? Why was I sad all the day ? Only because I didn't got the Juliet part or was it that Whitney got to play Juliet and that also with Ash as the Romeo ? What is all this ? Why is my mind slowly is falling and I a noticing changes in me about Ash. Why I cannot stay mad at him no longer ! ? Why am I having mixed expressions about being Ash's manager ! Oh god ! please help me ! " _I thought while walking towards my home

" Hey Misty ! " Karen said and I realised I have reached my home

" Hi Karen " I said sadly without looking at her and quietly walks inside home.

" Bad day ? " Karen asks chuckling

" Nah, just tired " I replied while jumping on the couch and started pulling my socks off

" Well if you are tired, this thing will surely make you relaxed, i bet "

" What is it ? " I asked excited

She pulled out a small envelope from behind her and showed it to me

" What ! It's an invitation, and that also for The Jun...ju..nior PROM ! It's an invitation for THE JUNIOR PROM ! " I shrieked

" Yeah, I recieved it just half an hour ago "

" WHAT ! " I shouted loudly...

A/N - Hey ! So this was another chapter. Hope ya like it. I am extremely sorry for bad grammer and making the chapter so short. But my exams are going on and I am getting very less time to write...

so...

only this much for now. But I promise I'll add another chapter as soon as I can.

Surely read another one. It will have lots of Pokeshipping , Contestshipping and Ikarishipping in it ! =]

Cheers - \(".")/


	3. Chapter 3

A YEAR WITHOUT RAIN

CHAPTER 3  
~ SILVERMISTYX90

A/N - hmm .. so here goes another chapter .. !

Disclaimer - I Do NOT own pokemon or it's characters or songs used in this..

I was in my room... staring at the prom invitation when suddenly my phone rang ..

" Hey Myst ! have you got the in- " May yelled from other end of the phone

" I KNOW MAY ! NO NEED TO SHOUT IN MY EARS ! " I yelled back

" Sorry .. but you will ... not ... believe ! "

" What happened ? "

" Drew.. just asked me to prom ! "

" Really ? Drew Hayden ? "

" YEAAAAH ! " May yelled again

" Well... that's good for you " I said without any expression on my face

" What happened to you ? you didn't seem to be happy about it... Ash asked you out or not ? " May said worriedly

" hmm .. oh .. no .. not yet. well I don't care , he's not gonna ask me anyways and I am always happy for you . Enjoy there ! " I said trying to make my voice cheerful

" ok , well then bye ! "

" Bye "

I hung up the phone. and layed on my bed staring at the ceiling thinking about the something or ... someone ...

Ash.

yeah , I was thinking about him. About his face, his chocolate brown eyes, his lips and everything about him... I realized a warm funny feeling rising inside me whenever i thought about him... I sat up and a thought came to me

_" Am I really falling in love with that dense, stupid, arrogant.. gorgeous Ash ? wait GORGEOUS ! no, that's not what I mean or... "_

My eyes welled up in tears . Tears mixed with happiness,sadness,angriness and confused feeling. I closed my eyes and layed back on my bed again.

~~~ Next Day at school ~~~

I was in my Drama class. May sitting next to me and Dawn behind me, Ash was sitting on my other side with Paul behind him and Drew was sitting behind Paul. Then Ms. Maloney entered the class

" Good morning class "

" Good morning Ms. Maloney " Class hummed

" There's a very very very bad news for all of us ... The Romeo and Juliet play is Cancelled ! " She yelled giving more pressure to the word ' cancelled '

No student could believe his/her ears. As for me ! I was super happy ! I was feeling like dancing, singing, and jumping happily there ! As for Ash, he was just casual. It didn't mattered anything for him, he was neither happy nor sad. I then looked at Whitney. She frozed there. Looking like she was going to cry. She just coudn't believe her ears. And then I heard Ash whispering _"Thank God"_ . My heart immediately smiled

~~~ At The Lunch ~~~

" So, how are you feeling Misty ? " May asked me

" Huh ? What do you mean ? "

" The _Romeo and Juliet _play. "

" Oh, ya.. um .. well .. I think it good that they cancelled it... It was no fun being Ash's manager "

May and Dawn looked at each other " Oooooohhh " The both hummed

" What ! ? "

" You wanted to be Juliet isn't it ? "

" No " I said coolly

" Don't lie to us Mist " May said

" OMG ! May stop it "

just then when Dawn was going to say something Paul came and hugged her from behind

" Hey sweetheart " He said cheerfully

" Hey dear "

" Huh ? " I looked at May who was staring at them with wide eyes

" Can I talk to you in private ? " Paul asked Dawn ignoring us and she nodded

She got up from her seat and started walking with him with their fingers entwined

" What was that ? " I asked May still looking at the couple

" I...Don't..know " She breathed and looked at me

" Were they a couple from a long time ? " I looked at her

" Before... no ... Now ... YES ! " She shrieked

" When it happened ! ? " I shrieked as well

" I don't know ! she didn't told me about it "

" Me neither... let her come back... "

" Today is not her lucky day "

They again came back in vision. Dawn pecked him on the cheek and he went away smiling. Dawn came back and sat with us again. We both gave her a death glare.

She looked at us and made a scaring face

" What ? ! ... " She shrieked

" What was that ? " I asked under my breathe

" Ok. ! See ! It happened yesterday. "

" Why didn't you told us ? " May asked

" I.. um. . well. ... uh..forgot "

" Leave it. I'm happy for you. Congratulation ! " May smiled

" Ya... congrats " I smiled too

" Thanks " Dawn smiled as well...

~~~ At Home ~~~

It was raining outside and I was sitting in my room. It was so boring, I mean I love rains but I had nothing to do at that time! So I picked up my guitar, sat by the closed window looking at rain and started singing:

Can you feel me

When I think about you

With every breathe I take

Every minute

No matter what I do  
The world is an empty place

Like I've been wondering the desert for a thousand days

Don't know if it's a mirage but I always see your face, Baby

I'm missing you so much

Can't help me out it now

But a day without you is like

A year without rain

I need you by my side

Don't know how else to find

But a day without you is like

A year without rain

The stars are burning

I hear your voice in my mind

Catch me, I'm calling

My heart is burning like

The ocean which is running dry

Catch me, I'm falling

It's like the ground is crumbling

Underneath my feet

Won't you save me?

There's gonna be a monsoon

If you'll get back to me, Baby

I'm missing you so much

Can't help me out it now

But a day without you is like

A year without rain

I need you by my side

Don't know how else to find

But a day without you is like

A year without rain

So let this drought

Come to an end

And make this desert

Flower again

I'm so glad you find me

Stick around me, Baby

It's the end of the world

with you in my mind

So hurry baby

Don't waste no more time

I need you here but can't explain

A day without you is like

A year without rain

I'm missing you so much

Can't help me out it now

But a day without you is like

A year without rain

I need you by my side

Don't know how else to find

But a day without you is like

A year without rain

Then I saw a boy, walking in the rain. He was soaked with water from head to toe. I wasn't able to see him clearly, then I suddenly realised it was Ash! He was walking in the rain without an umbrella or a raincoat. I rushed down the stairs and opened the gate and went outside, I wiped the drops of water from my face and looked around, I saw him still walking, I rushed to him holding him by shoulder and turning him forcefully.

" What the hell are you trying to do! ? " I shot

" What do you mean by that! ? " He shot back

" What are you doing walking in rain getting all wet? "

" Why do you even care? " He said with a little irritation in his voice

I took his hand and dragged him without saying a word.

" Where are you taking me? "

" Just shut up! "

I took him inside and closed the door.

" Why am I here? "

" You are totally confusing! Just sit down here and wait till I come with a towel! You are endlessly irritating person " I said in an full irritating voice

He opened his mouth to speak but closed it then he headed over to the couch and sat down looking down.

" Good " I said in relief and headed over to my room to get two towels.

After some time when I returned with the towels. I saw he was staring at a photo awkardly.

" Hey, Misty who is she? "

A/n - Another Chapter ends here ! Sorry but I am again tangled in exams ! This time the final one! Oh god I really hate the CCE medium !

But I promise I'll update soon . Whenever I'll get time.

Cheers,


	4. Chapter 4

A YEAR WITHOUT RAIN

CHAPTER 4  
~ SILVERMISTYX90

A/N - The second-last chapter!

Disclaimer - I still do not own pokemon even though I wish I did..hmm ... If I did then Ash and Misty would have been together since the day they met. :p

Normal POV/ No one's POV

" She's ... um ... " Misty stuttered

" She is? " Ash motioned her to continue

" My mother " Misty finally spoke letting out a big breathe

" Your mother? " Ash asked with a confused look

" umm..leave it Ash! " Misty suddenly took a hold of Ash's shirt and pulled him on the couch covering his head and face with towel.

" Whaaa..! " Ash cried

Misty giggled.

" But I thought Karen was your mother "

" She's my foster mother " Misty replied sadly

" Want to talk about it? " Ash asked warmly

Misty looked at him and caught his gaze. Ash was looking at her. For a few moments they both gazed in each others eyes. Chocolate ones gazing in Blue-Green eyes and vice versa. Then Misty looked away, blushing slightly and Ash did the same.

" My mother died a few years ago. Maybe 6 years ago " Misty's eyes welled up with tears. she looked at her feet.

" Ohh...I'm really sorry .. I should've not ask-" Ash said with sympathy in his voice

" No no..it's fine. you are the first person who knows this " She looked at him " Please don't tell anyone about this "

" I will not. Promise " Ash replied smiling a little and Misty smiled too...sadly.

Ash again looked her in the eyes and this time he was lost in them. Without thinking anything he lifted his hand and put it on Misty's cheek. Misty started breathing heavily and her whole body tingled with electricity. She closed her eyes melting in his touch. Ash started coming closer and closer. he closed his eyes too in order to kiss her with his one hand still touching her cheek and other around her waist. She leaned forward so their faces were just inches apart and when they were about to kiss...

RING RING!

They both jumped back, away from each other, breathing heavily. Misty quickly reached over to the phone and picked it up only to find Karen on other line

Misty's POV

" Hey Misty. What are you doing? "

" Nothing...I was just sitting ...why'd you call? " I lied...but I just coudn't tell Karen that I was about to kiss a guy.

" Oh..nothing...just checking what were you doing and also to tell you that I'll be a little late "

" Oh..ok "

" Bye "

" Bye "

I put the phone down and walked over to couch...Ash was reading some magazine.

I sat a little away from him. We both sat quite for some time, letting silence fill the room.

" I am sorry " We both said in unision looking at each other.

" I..I...I didn't mea-" Ash tried to say

" I know...ummm...leave it "

We both looked away unable to say anything

" I think I should go...the rain should have stopped by now"

He got up and so did I and we walked towards the door. before opening the gate he asked something unexpected that just froze me in my place.

" Will you go to prom with me? " is what he asked with hope

" I..I...yeah sure! " I stuttered

" Great! I'll pick you up! Bye Mist " He winked at me and then he was gone

I closed the door and ran to my room and jumped on the bed 'Finally he asked me out! FINALLY!' I was screaming in my head and then it suddenly hit me that I was really in love with that idiot, stupid, cute, charming Ash! The same Ash who irritated me before but now asked me to be his prom partner... I just can't believe it. I quickly picked up the phone and dialled May's number... and now I was the one who was jumping...

A/N - Phew! I know a short one...:/ ...next one will be a long one..I promise! Also, next chapter will be of prom...! Till then, Cheers! ;)

Love-

Silver-Mistyx90 aka April


	5. Chapter 5

A YEAR WITHOUT RAIN

CHAPTER 5

~ SILVERMISTYX90 AKA *APRIL*

A/N - The Last Chapter! Finally! okay this one took me a longgggggg time to write and I want to apologize to all of you for being so late, anyways...carry on with the story!

Disclaimer - I STILL don't own pokemon, I wish I did, though. Cause if I did I would be swimming in a pool of chocolate pudding right now. But as you can see I'm not... *sniff* How depressing,,,

"Gravity isn't responsible for falling in love."

Misty's POV

" You look beautiful " Ash complimented me as I walked down the stairs

" Thank You...you don't nice too " He smiled at me and I stood infront of him

[ A/N : let me tell you the dresses, Misty wore a blue silk gown with a pearl bracelet and earrings and her hair was left loose and slight wavy at the bottom and Ash wore a black tux and had his hair like usual, ruffled. ]

" We should go now " He said looking at his watch

" Yeah sure " I said and we both went out of the house

At The Prom

When we reached the prom, I saw May and Dawn standing, I excused Ash and I went to talk to them while Ash went to talk to Paul and Drew.

" So. Dawn, how is it going with Paul? " I questioned

" It's great you know, he treats me like a princess! "

" That's great.. you're really lucky " May chimmed in and gave Dawn a wink

" Ash finally asked you to prom, isn't it Misty? " May asked me

" Yeah, I still can't believe he asked me " I replied while looking at Ash but quickly turned my gaze away

Then the boys walked up to us, Drew offered May to dance and they both went to the dance floor and started dancing. Me and Dawn were just discussing how cute they look together when Paul came and took Dawn to dance floor, Ash came to me a few seconds later

" Are you enjoying? " He shouted as the music was loud

" Yeah very much " I shouted back

" Wanna dance? " he asked while putting an arm around my waist

I smiled at him " Sure. I'd love to " He walked me to dance floor and suddenly a slow song came. Ash smiled and put his arms around my waist and I put my hands behind his neck with a very little space left between us. We both were lost in each other's eyes when I turned away my gaze a bit and noticed that May was blushing while Drew was smiling very sweetly at her. I turned my gaze back to Ash

May's POV

I was dancing with drew when he complimented that I was looking beautiful and when I looked up, his face was just a few inches away from mine and it made me blush

" May? " he asked

" Yeah " I replied while looking directly into his eyes

" I want to tell you something "

_'Oh my god! here it comes. What is he about to tell me? he loves me? hates me? or that he is dating some other girl? Come on May focus!' _All the thoughts rushed to my head " Yeah sure go on " I controlled my mind and said

" May, I..kind of have a crush..no..cut that...I am in love with this girl but I don't know how to tell her that "

My heart shattered. '_He loves someone else, I should have known' _" Who is she...I mean..the girl you love " I replied while holding back my tears

" We both know her and her name is..."

" Continue " I motioned him to continue while I was looking down and tears falling from my eyes

" Her name is May Maple " he replied

I looked at him. " What! " I asked him in disbelief " Yes May, I love you, I love everything about you " he replied and brushed away my tears

" Drew..I...I -" I wasn't able to say anything because he claimed my lips with his own. It was a sweet but meaningful kiss. I kissed him back, when we broke apart I looked at his eyes and smiled at him " I love you too, Drew " I said and kissed him again, our love shining brightly.

Dawn's POV

I was dancing with my boyfriend of a few days. He was staring at me

" What are you looking at? " I asked finally breaking the silence that made it's way between us

" You " he replied, I giggled and kissed him and when i broke away he kissed me back

" You know, you look like an angel "

I blushed " Really? "

" Yeah, " I smiled at him and pulled him closer keeping my head on his chest and wrapping my arms around his neck tighter than before

" I brought you something " he whispered

I pulled away " what is it? " I asked

He pulled out a small box and gave it to me. When I opened it, I gasped because laying in that box was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life. It was a necklace with a thin silver chain and a beautiful sea-green and blue coloured heart-shaped locket. I was mesmerised by it's beauty.

" It's beautiful, Paul. Thank you sooo much. I love it! " I looked at him and gave him the most passionate kiss I ever had.

" It's nothing compared to you. " I smiled so wide that my cheeks started hurting and tears of happiness started flowing from my eyes.

" I love you, Paul. I love you more than anything in this world "

" I love you too, Dawn. More than life itself " and he kissed me again letting his love for me flowing freely and I kissed him back, never want to break the perfect moment.

Misty's POV

We both were staring at each other. Again. Then something crossed my mind and suddenly I felt a rush in my heart and gathering up all my strength I leaned up and kissed his cheek. When I looked at him again his eyes were wide. " What was that for? " He asked

I shrugged " I don't know. I just felt I owe you that " He gave me a confused look but soon he smiled at me.

" Misty, I want to talk to you about something. Can we go to a more quiet place? "

I nodded my head " sure "

He held my hand and led me out in the open

" So what did you wanted to talk about? "

He held both of my hands with his own and carressed my fingers with his thumb

" You know, about the Romeo and Juliet play " he replied and I nodded " Yeah, what about that? "

" Well..when Ms. Maloney decided that I will play the part of Romeo. I secretly wished that she'll choose you to play the part of Juliet "

I coudn't believe my ears " M...me?. Why? " I asked

" Because I..I..I love you, Misty " he finally said and squeezed my hands tighter

" What! You..you...love me? Are you kidding me, Ash? " I asked in disbelief

" No, Misty. I am not. I really love you Misty. I am serious " his eyes softened and then suddenly he leaned and kissed me on the lips, my eyed widened with shock but soon I relaxed and kissed him back enjoying the warmth he gave and I deepened the kiss. He wrapped his arms around me pulling me closer and gently caressing my back and I rested my hands behing his neck and entwined my fingers in his hair. We both were lost in each other and I could feel myself falling harder for him. Electricity flowing in each and every part of my body and butterflies fluttering wildly in my stomach. Soon he pulled apart slowly but not too much and we both were breathing hard and I could feel his breathe on my lips, when our eyes met again I could say just one thing " I love you too, Ash. I really do " He smiled at me and hugged me tightly, like he was afraid of loosing me. I pulled him closer and he buried his face in my shoulder, I did the same.

" I love you, Misty "

" I love you too, Ash. never leave me alone "

" No I won't, Mist " I smiled as I finally got the boy of my dreams who loves me as much as I love him. I was lost in his arms feeling protected, loved and cared. I will never ever let him go, I promised myself. Closing my eyes I could only think about the boy holding me and nothing else. The whole world disappeared infront of me. It doesn't matter that we didn't got to play_ Romeo and Juliet _in the play because now we are _Romeo and Juliet _in real life and that's what matters the most.

~ Fin

A/N : So how was it? Finally I finished this story! I am soooooooo happy. Well I know that this wasn't a very great story and I am not a very great writer but as you all know that my mother tongue is not english and I am working really hard to improve the standard of english in my stories. Soo...I just want you all to review and tell me how this story is and suggestions are always welcomed. R&R


End file.
